Tampons including an absorbent body that absorbs liquid such as menstrual blood has been well known. In some of such tampons, an agent is applied onto an outer surface of the absorbent body thereof.
In manufacturing such tampons, a process in which the absorbent body is obtained from the absorbent-body material and a process in which the agent is applied such that the agent adheres to the outer surface of the absorbent body are needed.